Vikings and Wizards
by Zoha Ven
Summary: Things can't get any worse for Harry. He is dropped into the viking world with his kids where he meets dragons, a man named Hiccup, and Hiccup's archenemy, Drago. This just might be a little out of Harry's league. Is time running out for our, quote unquote, "Plucky little anti-hero"? Rated T mostly because I'm paranoid, but also because there's a bit of blood.
1. In Which Albus and James Fall

**Hello! I know this isn't a very good story, but not everyone is an excellent writer like you guys! Sorry for any grammatical errors, or any other errors. Anyway, here: Tada!**

Albus's POV

Albus rushed to open the door. "Aunt! Uncle! What are you doing here?"

A voice behind him startled him. "There you are! I was starting to think that the message was a prank I 've got the living room ready already." his father said.

"Father? What happened?"

Uncle answered for him. "Hermione needed a place to practice a new spell without the kids, so Harry offered his place."

"Can I watch?" Albus was very curious. He wanted to witness a new spell, and, anyway, it would be a exciting thing to watch.

His father laughed. "Of course! James and Lily are already watching, you should too."

His father led to the living room, or what used to be the living room. It was now blank space. There was nothing there, save for a couple stools, two of which were already occupied by a very excited Lily and James.

Albus sat down, and his dad leaned on the wall. "Just don't blow up the house, okay?" Father joked.

"Ha ha." Aunt said without looking at him. "Watch. _App_ \- ACHOO!"

Albus watched as a vortex got bigger bigger, sucking them up before they could yell.

James's POV

They landed on top of each other in a forest. Poor Father was crushed at the bottom. Uncle gave him a hand up and said, "Where do you think we are, mate?"

James didn't answer with one of his dumb remarks, like, "I dunno," or "How'm I supposed to know?" Because he was too busy thinking, which was rare.

James's day could have gone better. In all honesty, he thought things couldn't possibly get worse. You would never guess what happened next.

It got worse.

See here, James reasoned, we landed in the middle of nowhere, with no idea where, or when, for that matter, they were. They had no way to get home. But at least they weren't with, say, mad vikings.

Guess what? A couple mad vikings appeared.

They were surrounded. Father stepped back. "We don't mean any harm. We just . . . got lost."

"Okay . . ." said a short man with black hair, a viking's helmet, and a big nose. "I'll take your word. What are your names?"

They introduced themselves. "Well then. You should come with us, see our . . . leader.

 **What do you guys think? Please review, please give me any suggestions, comments, questions, and even any mistakes you need to point out, especially any of those. Thanks so much!**


	2. In Which Lily learns about dragons

Lily's POV

Auntie sighed. "Come closer, Lily, James." Lily did so. As much as she didn't want to say it, she was scared. She didn't know any of these people, and they had a bunch of dangerous weapons.

Lily could hear Daddy Uncle and Aunt talking quietly.

"What do you think's gonna happen?"

"Not sure. Where are we?"

" _When_ are we?"

"Viking times. See the helmets?"

"They said something about a leader."

"How do you think he-"

"Or she."

"-or she is?"

"Dunno? What kind of leader do you think he means? General?"

The short man with the big nose started to speak. "You'll follow us to the village, where you'll meet the chief. Now, no funny business. I could always set Astrid on you"

"Astrid?"

"Blonde with an axe, and she definitely knows how to use it. Her glare could melt the scales off dn a dragon."

"Dragon?"

The man looked at Auntie strangely. "Yeah . . . Dragons."

"What's your name?" Albus nervously asked.

"Snotlout."

Then they heard a roar ahead. Instead of backing off, 'Snotlout' smiled and said, "Hookfang! We're here!"

He pushed aside a couple more bushes and revealed a huge orange dragon that was on fire. ON FIRE! "That's Hookfang. Say hello."

Lily screamed, Auntie turned pale, and Daddy pushed the children behind him. "What is that?" Uncle yelled. He seemed a bit calmer, as his brother raised dragons, but not by far.

Snotlout looked at the six of them like they were weirdos. "It's a dragon. Duh. Get on."

"Get on? Are you insane? GET ON?!" Daddy yelled.

"Get on before I make you! The rest of you, mount up!" For the first time Lily noticed that there were more of the dragons. Some of them were spiky, some had two heads, some were big and, well, big, and some were like Snotlout's.

"Here, I'll get on." Snotlout said. "See? Nothing's wrong."

Daddy tentatively sat down, then motioned for the others to sit too.

The rest of the ride Lily didn't really pick up on, because she had her face buried in Auntie's shoulder. James held on to Uncle, and Albus on Daddy.

Finally they landed in a small town with lots of hill, snow, hail, wood houses, and Vikings. Or what she assumed were Vikings, anyway.

And there were dragons everywhere.

Everywhere.

 **I know the kids don't say much, but they're in shock, okay? Sorry.**


	3. In Which Albus Meets Hiccup

**I'm back. Now I know that my chapters haven't been very long, but that's because of school and there isn't enough time. I'll try to make them longer as I go on. Thanks for understanding. Even if you don't understand, thanks for sticking with the story, and for tolerating me. Also, another problem, the kids don't say much, but like I said, they are in shock and they're tired, so cut them some slack. Sorry for any grammar issues, I forgot to say that last chapter, sorry.**

 **Okay. Please reviews. Thanks. Even if you don't review, thanks for reading.**

Albus's POV

Snotlout had led them up to the house on top of the highest hill. He knocked and called, "Hiccup!"

Albus caught Uncle mouthing _Hiccup?_ to Father. Father shrugged n response.

Something crashed and it sounded like a couple heavy things dropped because there were multiple thuds and someone called, "OW! Sorry, Snotlout, coming!" from inside the house.

Albus was really nervous. He never really had thought about it before (he was too busy thinking about where they were and why in the world there were dragons there.), but he found himself thinking about it now. What if the chief was mean? What if he put them all in jail? What if-?

His father squeezed his hand. "Don't worry," he whispered. "Nothing will harm you - us."

A dragon with two heads walked by. What looked like a pair of twins were riding it. They both had long blonde hair and wore mischievous grins. You couldn't tell the difference, until you looked really hard and then you could pick out one was a girl and the other a boy. They signaled one head to start breathing gas in the hole in the ceiling, and then the other head lighted it, creating an explosion. Albus jumped when he heard the same person who had called out to Snotlout earlier yell, "RUFF! TUFF!"

The twins (which Albus assumed were Ruff and Tuff) flew away laughing. Snotlout jumped on his dragon. "Come here, you little . . . !" He flew off after the pair.

"Sorry. We had a bit of a holdup inside."

Albus turned around so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. He turned to see a man in his mid-twenties, with emerald green eyes and messy auburn hair that ended in braids above his shoulders. His armor was dotted with all sorts of things Albus couldn't make heads or tails of.

This was, most definitely, not what Albus was expecting. Albus didn't even believe he was a viking. He was about to ask if this was all just some kind of joke, when the man sighed and said, "Come in, we'll talk in there." he held open the door and they went in, one in front of the other.

Inside was a small room with a couple chairs, a table with more chairs, and at the back were desks covered with paper, notebooks, and little sticks with black things at the end. (and there was a chair.).

"Sit down, please." the man said tiredly. "At the table. You must be hungry."

As Albus and his family sat, the man went to the back of the house and Albus could hear pots and pans banging. Albus could even see the steam coming out of the room.

A couple minutes later he emerged with a tray that held seven bowls of steaming hot liquid. The man set the tray down in front of them and said, "Careful, it's hot"

Albus gave no regard for his words before digging into the soup that the man had brought. Apparently they all had done the same, because he heard the man laugh and say, "Well, you were really hungry, I guess."

Aunt came to her senses first. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude!"

The man laughed again. Albus decided that he liked the man's laugh. It was kind of soothing - but upbeat at the same time. "Don't worry. It's fine. I would be hungry too if I fell from the sky and had to walk all the way here. Especially you three." he said gesturing to James, Albus, and Lily. "What are your names?" the man asked.

"Harry" "Ron" "Hermione" "James" "Lily" "Albus"

"They're very pretty names. Better than mine, actually. My name is Hiccup. It's not the worse. I'm pretty sure the worst is Snotlout. Parents think a hideous name will frighten of trolls and all ki ds of stuff. Like our charming Viking denameor wouldn't do that." Hiccup said, smiling.

"Hello . . . Hiccup."


	4. In Which Lily and Albus Meet Toothless

**I LIVE! Yes, I haven't been on for months, but I was on a trip, no time since we were busy meeting EVERY SINGLE PERSON there was to meet. But anyway, I'm really sorry. Now, this chapter is dedicated to PEPPER SQUEEZE, guest, who's birthday was 6 days ago. Sorry It took so long for the update.**

 **Yes, there's a lot of Albus chapters, but he's my favorite out of Harry's kids.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter. Please review. Please? I might update faster if you review more, they're encouraging.**

Lily's POV

Hiccup was a silly name. What kind of parent named their kid 'Hiccup'?

But Hiccup himself was nice. She would like to stay and talk like everyone else was doing, but she was tired. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she was sure it was after bedtime.

Normally, she would be happy she was allowed to stay up late, but falling from the sky and the long walk here had taken it's toll on her, and she yawned, putting her hand infront of her mouth.

Dad caught it anyway.

"Hey, Hiccup?" he called.

Hiccup drew his attention away from Auntie, who was talking about the architecture of the house. "Yeah?"

"Can we get a place to sleep? Because the kids are all kinda half asleep . . . "

Lily threw a glance at Albus and James, who were looking ready to fall asleep right then and there. She probably looked that way too.

Hiccup looked her over, as well as her brothers, and nodded. "Yeah, I can see that. There's a room upstairs, there's a bed and a couple mats. So you need any help setting them up?"

Uncle shook his head, "No, thanks."

He nodded. "Well, then, g'night."

Lily didn't remember anything after that, except her father picking her up, and then being laid down on a rough bed.

Albus's POV

Albus woke up first. He stretched, then looked around, and wondered where he was. Then the events of last night rushed into his head, and he sighed. He wondered how they were going to get back. Did any of them have their wands? He was pretty sure Dad and Aunt Hermione did, but he wasn't really sure about Uncle Ron. And he definitely didn't, and neither did James. Lily didn't have a wand anyway.

He was about to go back to sleep, when the smell of fish came from downstairs.

He followed his nose downstairs, only to find a big black dragon. He took a step back, even though the dragon wasn't attacking.

Then he heard Hiccup's voice: "Don't worry, he won't attack."

He peered around the dragon to see Hiccup holding a bucket of what he assumed was fish.

"What is he?" The words tumbled from his mouth.

"A Night Fury. His name is Toothless."

"Toothless?" Albus asked, incredulous.

"Yes. Do you want to feed him?"

"YES!" He wasn't sure where the enthusiasm came from, but he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to feed a REAL DRAGON.

Hiccup laughed, and walked over to him. "Well, first you have to earn his trust. Stretch out your hand."

Albus did so, although he wasn't sure why. He stepped closer on Hiccup's word, and stood there.

The dragon's - Toothess's - green eyes ran over him, and Albus could see the resemblance between Toothless's and Hiccup's eyes. You got the same feeling from both of them, like they were peering into your soul.

Suddenly the dragon leaned forward and put his head in Albus's hand. Albus tensed, feeling the cool of his scales beneath his hand, then relaxed when Toothless made a sound that sounded remarkably like purring.

Hiccup smiled. "He likes you." Then he passed the bucket of fish over and motioned for him to feed Toothless.

Albus brought a fish out and held it out in front of him. Toothless surveyed it, then lunged forward and took it out of Albus's hand, and was back to his original position, chewing the fish, before Albus could react.

Albus brought his hand back as quickly as he could, his breaths came fast.

Hiccup laughed. "He did the same to me the first time."

Albus nodded, and watched as Toothless came forward and opened his mouth. Albus smiled, amused, then put a fish in his mouth.

It went on as such, Albus getting happier with each fish, until the bucket was empty.

Albus put it down, then stretched his hand out and scratched Toothless behind the ears, thinking that since he acted so much like a cat, that this would have the same effect as it did on a cat.

It did, Toothless purred some more and revealed his teeth in what Albus thought was a smile. He heard Hiccup laugh from behind him, and couldn't help laughing as well.

Then there was a gasp from the staircase, and Albus turned to see Lily there, eyes wide.

Lily's POV

Lily woke up, and hearing laughter from downstairs, went down.

She froze as she saw Albus scratching a big black dragon, that was, admittedly, cute.

"Oh . . . Hi, Lily." her brother said.

"What is that?" she gasped.

"This is Toothless, Hiccup's dragon." Albus smiled.

"He's more like an overgrown puppy, if you ask me." Hiccup said. "Do you want to touch him?"

Lily nodded, and tried to stop trembling, but couldn't.

Hiccup must have felt it through the hand he had placed on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you."

She nodded as Hiccup told her to stretch out her hand. She moved closer, and the dragon put his head in her hand.

She smiled in delight, and scratched the dragon under his head.

He warbled, and nosed her stomach.

She laughed, as it tickled. It seemed to be the reaction the dragon wanted, as he did it some more, and soon Lily was shrieking with laughter.

The noise must have woken everyone else up, because she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and her Dad's voice yell, "Lily!"

 **I sincerely hope that's long enough. If I get reviews, I'll update.**

 **Now, right now it is winter break for the kids, that's why everyone is at home. I'm pretty sure I didn't say that. Albus is in his first year, James in his second, and Lily is two years away. So basically, the winter after the epilogue.**

 **Please. Review.**


	5. In Which James Goes to the Forge

**Hello everyone! I've managed to get this out, in spite of my ridiculous amount of homework, my teachers don't go easy on the load.**

 **Okay, two more things, one: YES, they will meet Valka. She's just away now, it'll explain in this chapter.**

 **Second: I'M AN IDIOT. SUCH AN IDIOT. I'VE FORGOTTEN THE DISCLAIMER.**

 **So that's why: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT LINE (but that's kinda cliche too). THE CHARACTERS ALL BELONG TO J.K ROWLING, DREAMWORKS, AND CRESSIDA COWELL.**

James Goes to the Forge

James stared at Albus and Lily from behind Dad. They looked like deer caught in headlights. "Lily!" Dad yelled. "Albus!"

He rounded on the man who James was pretty sure was Hiccup.

"What are you DOING?"

"Calm down." Hiccup said soothingly. "Toothless won't hurt them." He turned to the dragon. The same dragon that his siblings had, apparently, been _playing_ with. "Will you, bud?"

The dragon warbled, as if it understood.

Aunt and Uncle came down running. "What - what - "

They stopped dead. "Hiccup, what's going on?" Aunt said in a deadly quiet voice. James knew to run whenever she used this. It was nice seeing it directed as someone else for a change.

"All of you, it's OK. Toothless won't hurt a fly!" Hiccup protested.

James tried, and failed, to suppress a snort. A big dragon like that, not hurt a fly? This man was insane.

"He's right, Dad." Albus said tentatively. "It was fun playing with him, he hasn't done anything."

"He acts more like a dog than anything!" Lily added.

All right. His siblings had both officially lost their minds.

"Come over. I'll show you." Hiccup flashed a smile at them.

Dad stepped forward slowly. "Are you sure he's safe?"

"I've been sleeping in the same room as him for seven years. Of course he's safe."

Dad stepped up. James could see Hiccup's smile grow wider.

"Excellent. Now, reach out your hand . . . "

James watched, mesmerized, as the dragon purred and leaned into his dad's hand.

Dad had the same expression on his face. "What's it's name?" he asked, as he scratched the dragon behind the ears. Huh. So Lily was right, he was a lot like a dog.

"His." Hiccup corrected. " _His_ name is Toothless."

"Sorry. His." Dad then turned to 'Toothless'. "So, Toothless, you like this, eh?" Dad moved his hands to under his chin, and scratched-

Toothless collapsed. James gasped in unison with Albus and Lily.

"Oh, Merlin, what did I do?" Dad gasped. "I - I - I didn't _kill_ him, did I?"

"Hey, it's okay, he's just asleep. You've found his soft spot. He'll wake up . . . In a while."

Hiccup had to leave right after Toothless woke up.

"Chieftain work and all that," he had explained apologetically. He had left them with his _beautiful_ wife, Astrid.

She really was pretty, but in a flirt-with-me-and-I-kill-you-with-the-axe-on-my-back way.

But she didn't really seem too threatening when she was giving them a tour. "That's where we keep the food, over there the weapons, and-"

"Hey, lass!" James turned to see who yelled. It was a man with a long blond beard, a wooden leg, and a . . . Toothbrush where his hand should be.

James half expected Uncle to say something weird like usual, and Aunt would then slap him, but it didn't happen.

"Gobber!" Astrid called. "What happened?"

The group walked toward the small hut-like place he was in. "Where are we?" Uncle asked.

"The forge," Astrid asked without even looking at him.

"Eh . . . do you know when Valka will be returning? I - hey, who're you?"

"Harry." Dad said. "I'm Harry Potter, these are my friends, Ron and Hermione, and my kids, Albus, Lily, and James."

"Hello, sir." Albus said, and Lily repeated.

"Hi." James said, and smiled.

"It's Gobber. Just Gobber." the man said, and smiled, showing off a metal tooth.

"So where are we?" James asked. "What's a forge?"

"It's where you can burn down metal and make things out of it." Aunt answered.

Gobber grunted in the affirmative.

"Most Vikings are hopeless at it. I on'y had one boy here, Hiccup, who was any good. Still got his place at the back, ye know. He'll drop by sometimes."

"Hiccup used to work here?" Aunt asked. "Wasn't he the chief's son?"

"Yep, but he had a real talent here, so I took him in as an apprentice."

"Who's Valka?" Albus asked softly.

"Hiccup's mother." Astrid answered, then turned back to Gobber. "She'll be back by tomorrow, probably."

"Can I see?" James asked. "Inside, I mean."

"If yer father here lets ya." Gobber said.

Dad nodded when James looked at him hopefully.

After a while, the others joined him inside as well.

They spent the rest of the day there.

 **This chapter is so horrible. I apologize. I just needed to insert Gobber, and Valka. That was the main purpose of this chapter really. Hopefully in the next one I can put in Valka, and then the real fun begins!**


	6. In Which Lily Meets Valka

**Okay. I have a couple things to say in response to guest reviews.**

 **Drumm: I didn't put in Hugo and Rose because I just don't know how to play their characters. And because I can't keep track of so many character in the beginning, especially when there's not much going on. Meaning, I can't give them all something to do. I know it makes little to no sense, but that's me for you.**

 **Phar Lap Lover: I'm still waiting for those ghost horses, that apparently can touch me. Are they war horses? If not, I do get along well with horses. To answer your question, they were home for the holidays, Hermione just didn't want to practice the spell in front of them, so she left them at home, Rose in charge.**

 **Ever Plucky Evan: I don't know. I just liked the sound of Father, but I guess that's not really what James would call Harry . . . Thank you for bringing that to my attention.**

 **Alright, now that's done, we can get to the last mundane chapter. Then we introduce the antagonist and we get to see things go BOOM!**

Lily meets Valka

After hours of being pointed away from all the ridiculously sharp and hot objects in the forge, Lily was ready to get out of the stifling heat.

Her brothers, however, seemed very disappointed, but let themselves be escorted away.

"So, now what?" James asked excitedly. "We still have a couple hours of sunlight!"

"Actually," Astrid said. "We have to go to the Great Hall. At least, I do."

"Why?" Lily said, all curiousity.

"A funeral," Astrid said. "Gripelout."

"Who?" Uncle Ron said, and Aunt slapped his arm.

Astrid didn't take any offense. "Snotlout's relative."

Snotlout. The man who had brought them here, she remembered.

"How long will it take, approximately?" Uncle said.

Aunt rolled her eyes.

"A while - an hour. I can leave you to explore, if you want."

"I'd rather come, really," Aunt said, and looked to Daddy, who nodded.

Lily noted her brother pouting, but the adults paid him no heed, and they walked to the Great Hall.

The Viking funeral ceremony took Lily's breath away. First, Hiccup, as chief had said a few words. Then, a couple others, the deceased's family, she supposed, made a longer speech.

She, James, and Albus had sat, a bit bored, through the speeches, but when they had stepped down, there was a general rustle as the eldest male that had stepped up to speak, walked to the front and set an arrow on fire, and launched at a ship they had sent out to sea.

The other Vikings had quickly followed, and all the arrows, on fire, sailing through the air, looked pretty nice, in Lily's opinion.

James had a large grin on his face, probably excited at all the fire.

As they walked out of the Hall, Hiccup had caught her eye for a moment, and smiled, before there was a roar outside, and his smile grew. "Mom!" he called, and ran outside.

Dad, Aunt, and Uncle turned to go outside too, and saw a large dragon with four wings, and what looked like horns.

A lady with a long braid stepped out, and embraced Hiccup as he ran up to her.

"I can see the resemblance," Lily heard Aunt whisper to Dad and Uncle.

After most of the Vikings had greeted her and wandered off, Hiccup and his mom approached them.

"Mom, meet Harry, Ron, Hermione, James, Albus, and Lily. Guys, meet my mom, Valka."

Lily smiled shyly at her, while her dad and her aunt and uncle exchanged greetings.

Valka bent down and greeted her brothers, then addressed her dad. "James and - Albus, was it? - they definitely look like you. And Lily . . . is she yours?" she turned to Uncle.

"No, Lily is my daughter." Dad smiled.

"Well, you have beautiful children." Valka smiled, then turned to look at the three again, smiling at each of them in turn. Lily smiled back, more confidant this time.

"Hiccup?" Astrid had raced over. "Oh - hello, mom." she said, and smiled at Valka, then turned back to Hiccup. "Gobber is asking for the papers for the dragon stables - there's been another fire, and we couldn't put it out in time, so . . . "

"We have to rebuild it," Hiccup sighed. Lily got the feeling that this happened a lot. "The papers should be in my room . . . somewhere. I'll go look.

"I'll leave you all to it, if you don't mind." Hiccup said, and smiled apologetically, and turned in the direction of his house.

"Who's that?" Lily asked, gesturing to the dragon, her attention on him only because of Hiccup's quick scratch on the dragon's head before his departure.

"This is Cloudjumper," Valka smiled.

Cloudjumper came closer, and stared at them intently. Lily tried to stare back, but she couldn't hold his gaze, and her eyes dropped to her feet.

When she looked back up, Valka was seated on her dragon. "Would you all like to ride with me?" she smiled down at them.

Dad opened his mouth to reply, when he was cut off by a BANG, and they all turned around to see the chief's hut on fire.

 **This chapter was even worse than the last. Forgive me, please?**

 **Okay, no? Will you forgive me if there are more explosions in the next chapter?**

 **Happy Holidays, everyone!**


	7. In Which James Watches Things Explode

**So. I haven't updated in months. The thing is . . . Okay, I have no excuse. I was faced with the horror of MIDTERMS, and that's about all I can say.**

 **You've probably noticed that this is the same chapter number as before. I haven't really added a new chapter, I just . . . modified this one, and the next one, for reasons that shall soon be explained . . .**

 **So, please enjoy this chapter. I own nothing you recognize, all that ridiculously obvious stuff . . .**

James is Forced into the Great Hall

James whipped his head around to see the chief's hut on fire.

Valka immediately took off, right after yelling, "Hiccup!"

She got there much faster than any of the six of them, so when they made it there, she was already there, gazing through the flames, trying to glimpse a bit of Hiccup.

James jumped back as the flames reached an astounding height. Dad pulled back Albus and Lily, and Valka, Aunt, and Uncle backed up, just as Snotlout, Astrid, the Twins, and Fishlegs arrived on the scene, splashing water all over the flaming house.

Once the flames had been sufficiently put out, James coughed, trying to clear the smoke from his mouth and eyes, and opened them just in time to see Astrid jump down from her dragon before it had completely touched the ground, landing next to Valka, and both took off at a full sprint towards the house.

James was tempted to do the same, and almost followed the other riders as they zipped forward as well, but his father's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

James heard Aunt gasp as a nearby rock split in two. But - It wasn't a rock.

Out stepped Hiccup, and Toothless, the 'rock' slowly unraveled his wings. Hiccup's mom and wife both rushed to him, giving him once-overs as he tried to assure them he was alright. James snorted, he know Hiccup's attempts were futile. You couldn't convince a worried mother or anything.

One Astrid was sure he was alright, she punched Hiccup's shoulder, hard, and James winced in sympathy.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked them, turning to James and his family.

"I - I don't know." Hermione stuttered, used to answering questions. "I think, maybe-"

"It was a sort of ball . . . spewing green gas . . . " Albus interrupted.

Hiccup immediately fixed Albus with an intense stare. "Where did it come from? Did you see?"

Albus nodded, and pointed towards the slowly setting sun.

Shielding his eyes, Hiccup turned his gaze towards the sea, and as James followed his eyes, he could see-

"Hey, isn't that Drago's armada?" one of the twins asked.

"Yeah, it has his symbol on the sail. That's a lot of ships" the other one replied.

"But, didn't we kill him and his Alpha?"

"No," Astrid said. "We never found the bodies."

"Hiccup, that's a lot of ships. Probably three times the amount Berk has." Fishlegs looked up at Hiccup worriedly.

"And he's probably back for revenge." Snotlout said quietly, before sighing and declaring, "Well, Snotlout is Outlout!"

Hiccup glared at him. "No! The Edge was one thing, but this is Berk. We can't leave." He drew himself up to his full height. "A chief protects his own. Fishlegs, round up the children, and elderly and take them to the Great Hall. Snotlout, gather all the able-bodied men and women and take them to the armory and food storage. Ruff, Tuff, bring water to the armory and food storage, be ready to put out some fires. Mom, Astrid, you'll come with me and the A Team - we have to mess up Drago's aim. I don't know what he's throwing-"

"Bombs." both the twins said in unison.

"What?" Valka said to the twins.

"Bombs. It sounds good, doesn't it? It reminds me of things exploding!" the slightly more female twin said.

"It reminds me of things on fire!" the other said.

Hiccup looked at the two oddly for another couple seconds, before shaking his head. "Come on, guys, go!"

The Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the Twins immediately flew off in different directions. Astrid mounted her dragon and looked back at Hiccup, who slung a leg around Toothless-

"Wait, wait, wait." James said, putting up his hands. He had listened quietly to the entire exchange, but he couldn't stay quiet now. "I am not going to hide in the Great Hall while Dad, Aunt, and Uncle go out and risk their lives."

"Neither am I." Albus said, walking forward, and Lily nodded and followed him.

Hiccup's eyebrows had risen to the top of his head. "Very brave children you have there, Harry."

Dad nodded, not looking at Hiccup, instead staring at James and his siblings. "No. You can't come, it's too dangerous."

"I know it's too dangerous!" James said. "I don't care!"

"But I do!" Dad said. "And I also care about your safety, which means-"

"WE CARE ABOUT YOUR SAFETY TOO, DAD!" Albus yelled, and James jumped, not used to Albus yelling.

"I know, but I can handle myself-"

"So you think we can't?" Lily asked, glaring, and James was suddenly reminded of Mom. He wondered what she was doing right now. Worrying, probably.

Dad sighed and ran a hand through his hair, as he did when he was stressed. "Look, guys-"

"Harry?" Hiccup interrupted tentatively. "Why don't all of you go inside for now? This way you all will see each other safe."

"No!" both Dad and Uncle cried. "I can't-"

"That is an order. While you are in this village, you are under my order, and you will go to the Great Hall, _with_ your children."

Dad looked like he was going to argue, but Hermione shot him a glare, that told him obey. Harry swallowed his words and nodded.


	8. In Which Albus Listens to a Story

Alus's POV

Albus, James, and Lily sat nervously in the Great Hall, surrounded by crying children and worried elders. Their parents seemed just as worried, glancing around every once in awhile, and talking quietly.

Albus wasn't sure how long it had been, but it felt like forever, when the Dragon Riders and the rest of Berk burst into the hall.

Most of Berk came in groaning, arms laden with weapons, animals, or food. Some were nursing burns and some were sopping wet. They all immediately dropped what they were carrying once they were inside, and trudged towards their families.

Dad, Aunt, and Uncle immediately ran towards the Dragon Riders, but stopped short when they heard the discussion Hiccup was having with the rest of the team.

"Okay . . . I think we managed to hold them off. I don't know for how long, but we long enough that we should be able to come up with a plan of attack . . . " Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Tuffnut, Ruffnut, bring all the weapons to one side of the hall. Astrid, herd the livestock another side, Snotlout, do the same with the food. Fishlegs, how's Meatlug?"

"Her wing is bruised, but she should be fine in a little bit." Fishlegs answered, not looking up for fussing over his dragon.

"Can you help Gothi with the wounded later on?" Hiccup asked, and Fishlegs nodded, mustering up a smile.

When the Riders had moved away, the family approached Hiccup, who was absent-mindedly scratching Toothless.

"Uh, Hiccup?" James called, and Albus had to suppress a smirk at how nervous he sounded, he was almost always confident.

Hiccup turned towards them. "Yeah?"

"Who's 'Drago'?"

Now all twelve of their eyes were on Hiccup. He glanced at each of them, and then sighed again. "Well, a while ago, we met a man named Drago, and we kind of had a huge battle before we managed to defeat him."

Dad only lifted an eyebrow. Aunt smacked him, "I'm sorry. You don't have to say if you don't want to."

"No, no, it's alright. It's just that . . . Well, it brings back bad memories. But you deserve to know. Wanna, uh, pull up some chairs?"

When everyone shook their heads, Hiccup sat down in front of them. He quickly glanced back at the others, perhaps trying to ask them for help, but finding no one but Snotlout available, he turned back. Albus couldn't blame him, he wouldn't want Snotlout around too much either, judging by the faces he was making at the twins, who were helping to carry around the weapons.

Snotlout, however, noticed them in their little semi-circle, with Hiccup in front of them. He sauntered over, "What you doing, cuz?"

Albus's eyes widened when Snotlout said, 'cuz'. They were cousins? They couldn't possibly look more different!

These were, apparently, Uncle Ron's sentiments exactly, and he voiced them, "You two are cousins?"

Snotlout smirked and Hiccup groaned, "Yes. This idiot over here is my cousin."

"You haven't answered my question!" Snotlout said impatiently.

"I was going to tell them about Drago. Now if you'd _excuse_ me . . . "

"Naw, I'll help you here, cuz," Snotlout said, but his tone somehow seemed different than it was before: Less arrogant, and Albus knew a _lot_ about arrogant - he lived with James, for Merlin's sake!

"Okay," Hiccup bagan. "So it started with me exploring and Astrid catching up to me. I told her about my father telling me it was time for me to become chief. I noticed something in the distance, and we flew to it, and it turned out they were trappers. They shot us down-"

"They shot you down?" Snotlout said. "You never told me that!"

"Why?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow. "Worried?"

"No! I just . . . like to hear all the details, is all."

Hiccup shot him another disbelieving look, and Albus caught his Dad, Aunt, and Uncle exchange amused looks.

"So, we were shot down, and the man told us about his employe, Drago. We managed to get away. When we got back to the village, I told my father about the trappers, and Drago, who wanted war. My father seemed to recognize the name, and called lockdown. I - I, well, didn't listen, and ran, Astrid on my heels."

"Sound familiar?" Uncle turned to Dad, who rolled his eyes, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

Hiccup looked at them curiously, but continued. "Astrid and I made it Eret's - the trapper's - boat, and I kind of, offered us, so he could take us to Drago. I was talking to him, and I think I almost managed to persuade him to ride Toothless, when-"

"We totally saved your sorry butt!" Snotlout exclaimed, and grinned at his cousin.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, and said, "Whatever you say. So my father and the rest of the riders landed on the boat, and my dad explained to us how he knew Drago, after I refused to come back to the village with him. Drago intruded on a meeting between all the chieftains, telling them only he could solve their dragon problems, and only if they bowed down to him. The chieftains laughed in his face, and as he left, armored dragons fell from the ceiling, and burned the place to the ground. My dad was the only one who made it out . . . alive . . ."

Aunt sucked in a breath, but Hiccup didn't continue, he looked . . . lost. Snotlout glanced at his cousin, then awkwardly patted him on the back. Hiccup looked up at him, surprised. Snotlout immediately looked away, and Albus grinned at the pair, the expression on his face matching his the look on his dad's.

Hiccup shot another odd look at Snotlout, before picking up where he left off. "Well, after that, I again, ran off stubbornly to go change his mind, and-"

"With Astrid?" Lily asked.

"No, not with Astrid. My dad stopped her, and . . . I don't know what happened while I wasn't there. Not in enough detail, anyway."

"Astrid kidnapped Eret, made him show us where Drago was. We got caught by Drago, then escaped." Snotlout said, examining his nails.

"Right," Hiccup said slowly, then continued with his story. "Well, I was picked out of the sky by my mom's dragons, and met my mom for the first time since I was one." Hiccup smiled serenely.

"Wait, for the first time since you were one?" Dad asked, snapping Hiccup out of it.

"Yes. My mom was taken by dragons, and everyone assumed she was dead. But she wasn't. She was at a dragon sanctuary, taking . . . Harry, are you okay?"

Albus turned to Dad, who was looking down at his hands sadly. His head shot up when he hear his name. "Oh, yes. My . . . my parents also died when I was one."

Hiccup looked at him, surprised. "Oh, well, I'm very sorry. Really. I'm sure they're watching you from Valhalla."

Albus looked at Dad, confused, what was 'Valhalla'? Dad shook his head, and mouthed _later_ as Hiccup launched into his story again.

"Like I said, my mom was at a dragon sanctuary, taking care of all kinds of dragons. We spent a while together, until my dad found us. All of us spent a precious few hours together, until Drago attacked the sanctuary."

"That was when . . . Well, that was when . . . Uh, my dad . . . He kind of . . . Well, he died there." Hiccup looked down sadly, and so did Snotlout. Snotlout looked up first, and slowly put an arm around Hiccup.

Hiccup looked surprised at this display of affection, but he smiled at Snotlout anyway. Snotlout immediately withdrew his arm, looking embarrassed.

Albus couldn't wipe the smirk off his face, and neither could any of the rest of them.

Hiccup, seemingly oblivious to this, went on to say in a forced light tone of voice, "We had a funeral for my dad, and then we went back to Berk, where Toothless became Alpha, we defeated Drago, and I became chief."

"And now he's back?" Lily said, more like a statement than a question, even though it was phrased like one.

"With a vengeance," James added.

"Yeah, that's really not helping." Hiccup said, then pushed himself up. "I should probably get started on the plans, if we're all going to make it through alive."

Hiccup walked away, muttering to himself, as the Dad, Uncle, Aunt, and Albus's siblings turned back to the fire.

Only Albus saw the look of concern on Hiccup's cousin's face.

 **Next chapter should be (hopefully) out soon.**


End file.
